Si tu savais,tu me haïrais
by Lilyep
Summary: Une belle histoire d'amour,un amour interdit...Mais comment Ron et Harry vontils réagir en sachant que leur petite Mione entretient des relations passionnées avec...Attention,R!PAS DE SUITE DE PREVUE! DESOLE!
1. Hermione se déchaîne

Coucou tout le monde ! ! ! !

Bah voilà,c'est dit,c'est fait !Je suis enfin inscrite sur ff.net (on dit merci qui ?hein ?…bah merci ma Nanou bien sûr ! ! ! !)

Pour commencer,je vais mettre cette fic,qui est parmis mes premières mais pas tout à fait quand même…(la troisième si mes souvenirs sont exacts…)

J'espère que ça vous plaira bien que personnellement,je trouve ça assez nul mais bon,on peut pas tout avoir non plus (amour gloire et beauté vous connaissez ?bah moi non plus lol !)

Donc,je vais quand même vous laisser avec le premier chapitre tout petit petit…

Ah oui,un dernier chtit truc…les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (sans blague !) et c'est une fic interdite au moins de 18 ans ! ! !Enfin,j'imagine qu'il y en a très peu qui respectent cet avertissement (moi la première) mais je tenais à le préciser tout de même…

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 1: **_Hermione se déchaîne:_**

Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard. Harry, Ron et Hermione entraient en 6 ème année. Bien sûr, l'ambiance était quelque peu morose depuis la mort de Sirius, mais Harry retrouvait quand même un léger sourire. Hermione était soulagée de voir que tout se passait à peu près bien.

Après la cérémonie de répartition et le festin, ils se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione accompagnant les nouveaux. Enfin, le premier cours arriva. Malheureusement Harry et Hermionne, ils débutèrent l'année avec double cours de potions. Rogue était toujours aussi désagréable et profitait de la mort de Sirius.

-Potter, quelle est la fonction de la pierre de jade ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur.

-Bien, 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

-Mais...

-20 points de moins! Attention Potter, si vous continuez, ce sera 50. Eh oui, notre cher "Patmol" n'est plus là pour vous protéger...

-Comment osez-vous?!

Hermione avait regardé la scène et c'était elle qui avait hurlé ces derniers mots.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? continua-t-elle. C'est monstrueux!

-Miss Granger, taisez-vous! 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor!

-Je me fou de vos 50 points! Même si j'en perdais 1000, je ne me tairais pas. Vous haïssez peut-être Harry mais sûrement pas autant que nous vous haïssons tous!

Sur ce, hors d'elle, elle quitta la salle en claquant la porte. Elle savait bien que les problèmes allaient pleuvoir mais elle ne pouvait supporter les paroles de son professeur. C'était horrible, Harry avait déjà assez souffert. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoins de ça en plus.

Toujours très en colère, elle se rendit dans la salle commune et attendit que sonne l'heure d'aller déjeuner.


	2. En retenue

Kikoo tout le monde ! ! ! ! !

Je suis ravie de voir que le nombre de reviews dépasse amplement mes espérances ! ! ! !

Je sais que le premier chapitre n'était pas exceptionnellement long et le deuxième ne le sera pas non plus…mais tout de même un peu plus et puis,vous verrez,par la suite la longueur sera largement plus grande !

En tous cas,je remercie Nanou Maud 62 Smiles Selma Vivi et Milim,mes tous premiers reviewers sur ff.net

Chapitre 2: **_En retenue:_**

Le soir, Hermione reçut la visite de Mc Gonagal lui disant qu'elle irait en retenue le lendemain. La jeune fille accepta la punition sans broncher et se mit à travailler comme à son habitude.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots et entra dans la salle de classe. Apparemment, Rogue n'était pas encore arrivé et la jeune fille déposa ses affaires sur une table .Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se mit à faire le tour de la pièce. Evidemment, elle la connaissait bien mais sur les étagères, quelques bocaux l'étonnaient voir l'écœuraient encore. Elle entendit un léger bruit en s'approchant de la porte donnant sur l'arrière salle. C'était là que se trouvait le bureau du professeur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'y passait mais elle décida d'entrer quand même.

-Pro... professeur ? Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut une silhouette dans un fauteuil. C'était Rogue. Il tenait un parchemin entre ses doigts et paraissait anéanti.

-Professeur ?

-Sortez.

-Mais... je suis censée être en retenue.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Bien, je lève votre punition.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Rogue? Annuler une retenue? C'était vraiment pas normal!

-Professeur... vous allez bien?

-Sortez d'ici. murmura-t-il.

Mais Hermione n'était pas le genre de personne à laisser quelqu'un, même un "ennemi", dans un état de détresse aussi profond.

-Professeur. Qu'y a-t-il?

-Ce n'est pas vos affaires...

-Un petit peu quand même. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'avoir une retenue annulée par le fameux professeur Rogue!

-...

-Professeur! Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas. Vous pouvez me faire confiance...

Le maître des potions ne semblait pas enclin à se confier mais il ne dit rien quand Hermione lui enleva la lettre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle venait du ministère de la magie. Apparemment, Voldemort avait fait des siennes et tué toute une famille.

-Vous... vous les connaissiez?

Il acquiesça, les yeux se remplissant de larmes.

-C'était ma sœur. murmura-t-il.

-Je... je suis désolée.

Rogue paraissait vraiment malheureux. D'après ce qui était écrit, il venait de perdre sa soeur ainsi que ses trois neveux.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? demanda doucement Hermione.

-N... non.

Hermione s'assit à côté de son professeur et ne dit rien. Toute la colère qu'elle ressentait encore en arrivant dans la classe s'était envolée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. C'était une nouvelle facette de Rogue qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il y avait quand même de la sensibilité en lui et en ce moment, il était malheureux.

-Granger, vous ne devriez pas rester ici.

-Je ne vais pas vous laisser seul!

-Pourquoi? N'avez-vous pas dit que vous me haïssiez?

-Je... je...

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'elle avait dit cela, mais maintenant, tout était différent. Elle s'approcha de son professeur et posa sa main sur son avant bras.

-Je ne vous hais pas. J'ai dit cela sur le coup de la colère. Harry est mon meilleur ami et il a déjà énormément souffert. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Oui.

On voyait bien que Rogue retenait ses larmes. Il savait que c'était un peu de sa faute si Harry n'était pas heureux. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment très agréable avec lui et en plus, il en rajoutait. Ses pensées dérivèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de retomber sur sa sœur. Cette fois, il ne put retenir une larme qui coula sur sa joue. D'un geste, Hermione l'essuya. Surprit, Rogue fixa la jeune fille qui sourit. Le professeur semblait gêné et se concentrait pour ne pas pleurer. Hermione se rendit compte de l'effort qu'il faisait et lui dit tout bas.

-Il ne faut pas avoir honte de pleurer. C'est normal, c'est humain.

Rogue ne dit rien. Il regardait la jeune fille devant lui. Pourquoi s'occupait-elle de ses états d'âme? Elle aurait dû partir il y a longtemps déjà. Pourtant, elle était restée avec lui mais surtout pour lui. Elle l'attira contre elle et le serra dans ses bras. Son étreinte était douce et il sentit toutes ses défenses tomber. Il fondit en larmes, comme un enfant dans les bras de sa mère. Hermione le berça doucement, calmement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Rogue se redressa.

-Je suis désolé. souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi? Il n'y a aucune raison. Vous êtes très malheureux, il faut bien que cela sorte d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Rogue sourit et Hermione l'imita. C'était fou comme il paraissait différent. Il avait soudain un visage tellement humain.

Quand elle l'avait pris contre elle, elle avait remarqué que ses cheveux n'étaient pas gras. Au contraire, ils étaient doux et soyeux. Sa peau aussi était douce. En fait, il était plutôt beau vu de près. Il n'était pas vraiment vieux, non, il était juste mûr et très... attirant! Quand cette conclusion se fit dans son esprit, elle prit peur quelques instants. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas?

-Merci. dit Rogue en sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

-De rien.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut très inattendu. Ils se rapprochèrent doucement, toujours plus près jusqu'à ce que... leurs lèvres se frôlent. Ils s'approchèrent encore plus, leurs bouches se pressant plus fortement et s'entrouvrant légèrement pour pouvoir explorer l'autre. Rogue enlaça ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione tandis qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou. Le baiser se prolongea quelques temps et ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air. Ils se regardèrent alors fixement, légèrement gênés mais plutôt content.

-Je suis désolé. dit Rogue. Je n'aurais pas dû...

-Shhhh... répondit Hermione en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. Ne t'excuse pas.

Sur ce, elle le réembrassa.

Quand elle retourna vers la tour de Gryffondor, il était près de minuit. Harry et Ron l'attendaient dans la salle commune par ailleurs vide.

-Hermione! Ça va? demanda Ron. Il a pas été trop horrible?

-Non, c'était pas horrible du tout. répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, je pensais jamais voir quelqu'un revenir d'une retenue, et qui plus est avec Rogue, avec le sourire! déclara Harry.

-Tout peut arriver... Au fait Harry, tu as les plus plates excuses de Rogue.

-Quoi?

-Il s'excuse de ce qu'il t'a fait et il le regrette sincèrement.Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il sera sûrement plus agréable avec toi à l'avenir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Je... je l'ai, je l'ai consolé. répondit-elle légèrement rougissante.

-Tu as quoi?

-Je l'ai consolé! Il était malheureux et il avait besoins de quelqu'un.

-Mais c'est Rogue! On ne peut pas être gentil avec lui! s'écria Ron. Et puis, il ne voudrait sûrement même pas être aidé!

-Et bien tu vois qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Rogue est un homme comme un autre et lui aussi a des sentiments. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit!

Elle se dirigea vivement vers le dortoir, laissant les deux garçons abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Enfin, ils se décidèrent eux aussi à aller dormir et plongèrent rapidement dans leurs rêves.

Hermione,elle, ne dormait pas encore. Elle repensait à cette soirée, à ces doux baisers qu'elle avait échangé avec son professeur. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais à cet instant, elle se sentait bien et heureuse. Enfin, elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée et pensant au visage de Rogue, l'homme dont elle était amoureuse...


	3. La salle sur demande

Wahouh ! ! ! ! !

Que vous dire à part merci ?

Cette fic a déjà été publiée sur TWWO vu que c'est là que j'ai fait mais premières armes en tant que fanfiqueuse (heu…ça se dit ça ?) et je n'ai pas eu autant de reviews !Et dire que j'hésitais à m'inscrire sur ff.net vu que d'après les échos, les reviews n'étaient pas au rendez-vous…et bien, je vois que finalement, j'ai bien fait de ne pas me fier aux ragots !

Donc, voici le troisième chapitre…des choses arrivent mais pas forcément aussi loin que l'on pourrait l'imaginer…

Bonne lecture !

****

Chapitre 3: **_La salle sur Demande :_**

Deux jours passèrent et un nouveau cours de potions arriva. Hermione était heureuse bien que légèrement inquiète de ce qu'il allait se passer. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait revu son professeur que dans la grande salle et ne lui avait pas parlé depuis sa "retenue". Elle arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance, sachant que le maître des potions était dans sa classe, seul. Elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez... Hermione ! Tu, tu es bien en avance...

-Je voulais te voir avant le cours, il faut que l'on parle.

-Oui.

-Bien, je pense que la meilleure solution est de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

-Juste une toute petite chose... soit plus gentil avec Harry s'il te plaît.

-Promis !

Et il l'embrassa. Hermione se laissa faire, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin retrouver ses lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué durant ces deux jours.

-Il faut que j'y aille. dit Hermione à la fin de leur baiser. Je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne chose que l'on me trouve dans tes bras !

-Encore une fois, tu as raison.

Ils se sourirent et se donnèrent un dernier et langoureux baiser d'adieu avant de se quitter. Rogue était pensif .Comment une aussi merveilleuse jeune femme pouvait-elle être avec lui ? Il ne la méritait sûrement pas. Pourtant, elle était bien là. Elle semblait l'aimer et cet amour était réciproque.

Ce fut la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours qui le tira de ses pensées. Les élèves entrèrent et s'installèrent. La classe n'était pas vraiment pleine vu que peu d'élèves continuaient les potions après la 5ème année. C'était un cours commun Serpentards/Gryffondors et il n'y avait que sept élèves en tout dont Harry, Hermione et Draco Malefoy. Celui-ci souriait d'avance en regardant le jeune Potter, sachant sans doute que Rogue allait lui enlever des points et le rabaisser encore pendant tout le cours. Etrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le professeur fit son cours tranquillement sans élever la voix une seule fois. Hermione souriait intérieurement. Elle était heureuse qu'il tienne sa promesse et elle finit tranquillement sa potion, l'esprit léger.

-T'avais raison. lança Harry à la fin du cours. Il n'a rien dit de désagréable.

-Bien sûr que j'avais raison !

Ils étaient pratiquement arrivés à la porte quand une voix les retint.

-Miss Granger. dit Rogue. Pourriez-vous rester, il faut que je vous parle.

-Oui professeur.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau après avoir dit à Harry de ne pas l'attendre. Dès qu'il fut sortit, elle scella la porte et se précipita au cou de Rogue, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

-Holà ! Calme-toi !

-J'ai cru que je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la fin du cours !

-Moi non plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Rogue dise à Hermione qu'elle devait y aller. Elle le fit à contre cœur, après l'avoir remercié pour Harry et embrassé encore une fois.

Elle sortit de la classe, les lèvres gonflées et le cœur lourd de devoir partir. C'était fou comme elle pouvait aimer cet homme et même... le désirer ! Oh oui, elle le désirait. Mais jamais encore elle n'avait fait ça. En fait, seul Viktor Krum l'avait déjà embrassé. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la force et la douceur que dégageaient les lèvres du professeur. Rien n'était comparable à la sensation qu'elle ressentait sous ses baisers. Non, rien...

Le week-end arriva vite. Le samedi matin, un hibou brun vint déposer une lettre devant Hermione.

-Tiens.pensa-t-elle. Qui ça peut bien être?

Délicatement, elle décacheta l'enveloppe. L'écriture de la lettre ne lui était pas inconnue mais elle ne savait plus où elle l'avait vu. Pourtant, la signature était sans appel quant à l'identité de l'auteur.

Hermione,

Je serai ce soir à minuit devant la salle sur demande.

La lettre était vraiment brève. Evidemment, ce n'était pas le genre de Rogue d'écrire des tartines. Elle était signée "Ton Séverus". C'était assez léger, mais Hermione sentait que ces deux mots étaient pleins d'amour.

-ça va ? demanda Harry à Hermione. Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Heu... oui oui, ça va très bien!

Elle se dépêcha de cacher le petit mot et regarda vers la table des professeurs. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rogue et un grand sourire se forma sur son visage tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Le professeur sourit à son tour puis entama une discussion avec Flitwick.

Hermione passa sa journée à faire ses devoirs avec ses amis. Après le dîner, la jeune fille happa Harry pour lui poser une question.

-Harry, j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un petit service...

-Oui, quoi ?

-Est-ce que, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité ?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Je... je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Oh, s'il te plaît Harry!

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le jeune homme cède. Hermione était ravie et remercia chaleureusement son ami. Elle prit la cape et la cacha sous sa robe en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous. Enfin, la salle commune fut totalement déserte vers minuit moins le quart. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que plus personne ne redescendrait, elle se couvrit de la cape et fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet battu par les Trolls. Une porte se dessinait sur le mur. Délicatement, elle l'ouvrit. La pièce dans laquelle elle entra était très sombre et elle ne distinguait quasiment rien, si ce n'est que ça paraissait être une chambre.

-Séverus ? demanda Hermione. Tu es là ?

La porte se referma et quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière. Elle sursauta fortement mais une voix la rassura.

-Bonsoir Hermione. susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Séverus ! s'exlama la jeune femme. Tu m'as fait peur !

-Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Sur ce, il entreprit de l'embrasser passionnément. Hermione passa un bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. Lentement, il descendit sur sa nuque tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Ses lèvres allaient toujours plus bas et ses mains faisaient tomber les manches de la robe d'Hermione. La jeune femme passa ses bras sous les vêtements de Rogue, sentant son torse sous ses doigts. Sa peau était douce et veloutée. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'elle découvrait la chaleur du corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le professeur descendait toujours plus bas dans le cou, les épaules puis la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle se cambra légèrement, caressant toujours le torse de son amour. Mais tout à coup, elle s'arracha à son étreinte.

-N... non Séverus. Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

-Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

-Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste que ça va un peu trop vite pour moi.

Rogue acquiesça et ne dit rien. Il comprenait très bien. Evidemment, elle n'avait que 16 ans... C'était une jeune fille totalement novice et innocente. Il n'aurait pas dû agir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'en voulait, il avait été vraiment stupide !

-Séverus ? Tu... tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-C'est à moi que j'en veux ! Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Tu dois me détester...

-Non ! Je t'aime, tu le sais.

-Oui.

Un silence s'imposa quelques secondes et fut rompu par un simple baiser. Délicat, doux et passionné.

Ils s'allongèrent alors tous deux sur le lit, Hermione s'endormant rapidement dans les bras de son amour.


	4. Bal d'Halloween et premières fois

Bah…voici le chapitre 4 ! ! ! ! !Je suis vraiment ravie du nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu, c'est énorme ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Franchement, merci à tous pour votre soutient et vos remarque... bon, là, j'ai pas le temps de faire des réponses persos, mais en gros, je suis contente que cela vous plaise et je tiens à dire pour ceux qui m'ont fait la remarque pour le caractère de Rogue…Et bien, c'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu changé mais comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une de mes premières fics et franchement, je ne la trouve pas terrible…Mais pourquoi notre Sévichou devrait-il toujours être archi méchant ?Moi je suis sûre que s'il est vraiment amoureux, il peut être très doux et…

Enfin bref, maintenant, place à la lecture !

****

Chapitre 4: **_Bal d'Halloween et premières fois:_**

Les jours et les semaines défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Hermione et Rogue se donnaient quelques fois des rendez-vous secrets et s'aimaient de plus en plus fort. Harry et Ron trouvaient leur amie bizarre car elle paraissait souvent avoir la tête ailleurs. Mais après tout, elle souriait donc, c'est qu'elle allait bien.

A la fin octobre, le bal d'Halloween arriva. Cette année, Dumbledore avait demandé aux personnes non accompagnées de mettre leur nom dans deux boîtes. Une pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. Personne ne savait ce que le directeur avait envisagé mais les boîtes étaient quasi pleines au début du bal. Hermione avait revêtu une robe pourpre brodée de délicates arabesques en fil doré. Elle était vraiment très jolie avec ses cheveux relevés en un chignon dont retombait quelques mèches bouclées. Ginny l'avait aidé à se maquiller et ses yeux paraissaient magiques avec ses longs cils et le trait noir qui allongeait son regard. Sa bouche était magnifiquement teintée de couleurs rosées avec des paillettes et ses petits mocassins complétant le tout la rendait tout bonnement splendide. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle, plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers elle. Hermione avait déposé son nom dans une boîte car elle avait refusé toutes les invitations. Enfin, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Chers élèves et chers professeurs. commença-t-il. Tout d'abord, bienvenue pour faire la fête. Ensuite, cette année, nous allons tester une nouvelle idée. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous sont venus seuls, nous allons procéder à un tirage au sort. Les couples ainsi formés devront le rester pour toute la soirée. Sachez que les professeurs participent à ce tirage. Tous ceux qui ne veulent plus laisser leur nom peuvent les enlever immédiatement.

Hermione s'apprêtait à retirer son nom, ne voulant pas se retrouver avec n'importe qui. Mais elle vit Rogue la fixer et lui adresser un clin d'oeil. Sûrement avait-il trouvé un moyen pour qu'ils se retrouvent ensemble. Mais la majorité des élèves qui avait déposé leur nom les enlevèrent.

-Bien, maintenant, procédons au tirage...

Six couples furent ainsi formés quand on entendit.

-Le professeur Rogue avec...

Tous retenaient leur souffle. C'était la pire des punitions de devoir passer toute une soirée avec l'horrible maître des potions. Hermione croisait les doigts comme toutes les filles présentent mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle espérait de tout son cœur être celle qui serait tirée au sort.

-Avec Miss... Hermione Granger!

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Tous étaient désolés pour la pauvre Hermione. Elle fit comme si elle était déçue mais en fait, elle rayonnait.

Quand la musique débuta, Rogue s'approcha de la jeune fille.

-Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse?

-Puisqu'il le faut...

Un petit sourire en coin s'affichait sur son visage tandis que Séverus posait une main sur sa taille. Ils commencèrent tous deux à danser la valse d'ouverture du bal. Tous les couples qui avaient été formés par le tirage dansaient également. Certains semblaient ravis tandis que d'autres faisaient vraiment triste mine (Pauvre Mac Gonagal qui se faisait écraser les pieds par Neville). Quand la musique s'arrêta, Rogue ne lâcha pas la main de la jeune fille et ils enchaînèrent sur un rock endiablé. Tout le monde les regardait. Hermione dansait vraiment bien et son partenaire se débrouillait pas mal non plus. Il la faisait tournoyer dans tous les sens et elle semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle. Enfin, la musique se tût pour que l'on puisse dîner. Les plats apparurent sur le buffet et chacun alla se servir. Rogue et Hermione dînèrent en tête-à-tête, parlant de choses et d'autres. Puis vint le temps de la dernière danse. Toutes les personnes présentent se mirent en couple pour danser le slow. Nos deux tourtereaux étaient enchantés d'être si près l'un de l'autre sans avoir à se cacher.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique. murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Merci. Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il étaient vraiment près, très près. Leurs visages se collaient presque. Ils auraient tellement voulu s'embrasser, oh oui, tellement...

Enfin, la dernière note retentit et les élèves prirent le chemin de leur dortoir. Mais Hermione resta un peu en arrière et entraîna Rogue dans un passage secret. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans les sous-sols. Silencieusement, ils se glissèrent dans la chambre du professeur. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, elle était chaleureuse et accueillante. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Rogue descendit dans le cou de la jeune femme puis s'arrêta pour revenir sur ses lèvres.

-Séverus...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'irai pas plus loin.

-Mais je veux que tu ailles plus loin!

-Quoi?

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa fougueusement et passa ses mains sous la chemise du professeur .

-Tu... tu es sûre?

-Oui.

Il la plaqua alors contre le mur, l'embrassant plus passionnément que jamais. Hermione se laissa faire, entourant d'une jambe la taille de son amour. Il la lui pris ainsi que l'autre puis la souleva et la porta ainsi jusqu'au lit. Délicatement, il l'y allongea et entreprit de la déshabiller. Heureusement pour lui, elle avait mis une robe à fermeture éclair et il ne lui fallut qu'un geste pour la mettre en sous-vêtements. Hermione enleva la chemise de Séverus, puis sa ceinture et son pantalon glissa, révélant un homme musclé dans un magnifique boxer noir.

Rogue dégrafa le soutien-gorge de la jeune fille et embrassa ses seins avec avidité. Hermione se cabra en caressant le torse d'albâtre qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sentait la chaleur monter rapidement et commença à haleter. un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il lui mordilla les tétons. Elle le regarda avec amour tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa culotte. Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa peau nue et en frémit de plaisir. D'un coup, Hermione l'attira contre elle. Ses mains glissèrent dans le dos de l'homme puis atteignirent ses fesses. Elle passa un main dans son boxer, puis l'autre et le fit rouler entre ses doigts. Rogue finit de s'en débarrasser tout en recommençant ses embrassades. Dans un dernier geste, il se plaqua contre elle et se fondit dans son intimité. Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur. Bien sûr, elle s'était attendue à ce que cela fasse mal, mais elle était surprise quand même. Rogue se rendit bien compte de ce qu'il se passait et il l'embrassa tendrement pour la rassurer. La douleur se dissipa rapidement, remplacée par une sensation intense de plaisir. Elle se mit à gémir, imitée par son amant qui avait débuté ses mouvements de va et vient. Il était collé sur elle, leurs deux corps s'imbriquant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre. Le plaisir éprouvé était intense, la douleur totalement dissipée. Hermione s'agrippa au cou de son professeur, le pressant de rentrer plus profondément encore. Rogue l'embrassa à maintes reprises, maintenant toujours ses aller-retour. Enfin, il se vida en elle et s'écroula sur son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Puis, il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés.

-Wahouh... murmura Hermione à bout de souffle.

-Tu l'as dis.

-Séverus, tu es merveilleux!

-Et toi tu es un ange. Je t'aime.

Hermione sursauta. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait je t'aime. Bien sûr, il l'avait prouvé mais jamais réellement dit. Mais après tout, cette soirée était pleine de premières fois: première danse, premier tête-à-tête, premier amour...

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, mais surtout, dans les bras l'un de l'autre...


	5. Nouvelle retenue

Bon, après un peu de retard, voici la suite...le chapitre n'est pas très long ni très essentiel mais bon, il faudra s'en contenter.... Etant donné que je suis en vacances (YOUPI ! ! ! ! ! !) je vais essayer d'updater assez souvent et de mettre d'autres fics en ligne... Bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Nouvelle retenue :  
  
Quelques semaines passèrent. Hermione et Séverus se voyaient presque tous les soirs. La jeune femme semblait d'ailleurs assez fatiguée par ses nuits quasi blanches. Son amant lui demanda donc de ralentir un peu la cadence. Désormais, ils se voyaient surtout le week-end, mais cela ne les dérangeait pas. Certes, ils se voyaient moins souvent, mais le plaisir de se retrouver après une semaine d'abstinence n'en était que plus intense. Ils s'aimaient vraiment énormément et c'était de plus en plus dur de devoir faire comme si de rien était pendant les cours. Une semaine, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir le week-end, Rogue devant assister à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Hermione avait été détestable pendant tout le cours, sous les yeux ahuris de son amant qui avait fini par lui donner une retenue le soir même. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que c'était précisément son but. Le soir donc, elle se rendit dans les cachots.  
  
-Bonsoir. fit-elle en entrant avec un grand sourire. -Tu ne devrais pas sourire. Je te rappelle que tu es en retenue ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas ton comportement de ce matin. -Tu ne comprends pas ? Eh bien, je vais te l'expliquer...  
  
Sur ce, elle se colla à son professeur en l'embrassant fougueusement.  
  
-Attends... tu, tu l'as fait exprès ? -Tu ne peux pas savoir dans quel état tu me mets. Tu me manquais trop !  
  
Rogue sourit. Pour lui aussi cette attente avait été affreuse. Il scella donc la porte et lança un sortilège pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il se passait dans la classe. Puis, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. L'attente avait été longue et leur désir était intense. D'un geste, Séverus balaya tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau. Il y allongea Hermione tout en l'embrassant. Il lui défit ce qu'elle avait sous sa robe et fit de même. Enfin, il la pénétra avec fougue et commença ses va et vient. Hermione se tenait au bureau et gémissait fortement. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait était immense. C'était encore plus fort que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant. Quelque chose avait sûrement changé, mais quoi ? De toute façon, tout ce qui importait pour le moment était le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Enfin, il finit par se vider en elle et arrêta ses va- et- vient après qu'ils eurent atteint tous deux l'orgasme. Il se retira et aida Hermione à se relever. Elle était encore haletante et se blottit dans les bras de son amant qui embrassa ses cheveux.  
  
-Je crois que je vais me faire mettre en retenue plus souvent. -Pas trop quand même, tu finirais par m'épuiser ! -Peut-être...  
  
Sur ce, elle l'embrassa passionnément.  
  
-Tu imagines si quelqu'un nous avait vu ? -Je préfère mieux pas. Je crois que Dumbledore aurait tôt fait de me trouver un remplaçant.  
  
Hermione sourit face à la grimace de Rogue.  
  
-ça te fait rire ? -Non, c'est toi qui me fait rire. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! -Ah oui... ?  
  
Il fit mine d'être vexé et se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione rit aux éclats et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Séverus la retint et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui laissant quelques suçons.  
  
-Séverus ! -Quoi ? -Je te rappelle que l'on doit être discret ! Que vont-ils penser en me voyant rentrer avec des marques dans le cou? Je suis censée être en retenue ! -Calme-toi. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais nous sommes des sorciers. Je pense qu'un simple sortilège de dissimulation suffira...  
  
Hermione avait la bouche ouverte mais ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de s'être emportée.  
  
-Je suis désolée. murmura-t-elle. -Pas moi. Tu es tellement belle quand tu te mets en colère !  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment exaspérée. Rogue sourit et l'embrassa. Puis ils décidèrent qu'il fallait se séparer. Effectivement, il était près d'une heure du matin et tous deux avaient cours le lendemain. Ils se dirent bonne nuit amoureusement, puis Hermione partit, heureuse comme tout. 


End file.
